blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Wickling (5e Race)
Wickling Demons came from the Abyss, to our tiny little town, one completely without defense. Without any mercy, any remorse, they began to slaughter our kin, killing men, women, and children. Hope was completely lost that day. Then, like a flame of justice, our kind rose up to the task. We beat those fiends back into the terrible world they came from, we showed them that this world-these lives-they belonged to us. Every last demon was slain that day, and from that day forwards, we, the wicklings, we have not forgot why we must be vigilant. -''The Flames of Hope, a book on the history of wicklings'' Spectral Radiance Wicklings appear to be pale-skinned humanoids with a blazing differently-colored flame coming out of the top of their head, similarly to a candle. Though this fire gives off no real heat and cannot light objects on fire, it still burns brightly, and seems to chase away both the darkness and evil spirits, a fact which makes many churches covet having a wickling among their ranks. Wicklings are ever-stalwart against the forces of evil, as many believe that they were created to be slayers of all that is unholy, and therefore should not fear the very things they were created to defeat. Burning Candles The flames of a wickling crackle and burn brighter the more intense their emotions are, which seems to chase away darkness even more. Some groups of wicklings are known to throw themselves into a rage-filled frenzy before they charge into combat, so that their flames are as bright and large as possible, to make themselves appear more intimidating to their foes. However, even though most wicklings prefer for the flames on their head to constantly be burning, they are able to snuff them out quite easily, without any consequences, and later re-light them. Insomniacs by Nature Wicklings are better at conserving their energy compared to most other races, needing very little sleep to function. Due to this constant conservation, many of them appear to constantly be drowsy and slow, but in reality they are saving their energy for when they really need it. Due to this heightened ability to ignore the need to sleep for a period of time, combined with their natural drive to learn more about evils, and a natural light source at all times, many wicklings choose to read about occult or otherwise evil topics, at night. Wickling Names Wicklings tend to combine two shorter names into one name split by a hyphen, including the same name repeated twice, with their flame slightly growing as they say the second name. A few wicklings choose to add a prefix to the end of their shorter name, with -ol for male wicklings, and -ai for female wicklings. Male Wickling Names: '''Boz, Der, Gras, Kro, Nos, Oz, Rar, Val '''Female Wickling Names: '''Aja, Doe, Izze, Krai, Mir, Oiza, Vee, Xis Wickling Traits Your wickling character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. ''Age.'' Wicklings take a while before their flames are controlled, appearing like tiny balls of flame with hands and feet up until they're about 6 years old, and eventually completely have the fire under control at the age of 16. The flames of a wickling slowly grow in maximum size until they're about 70, at which point it begins to shrink and die out, expiring with the wickling about thirty to fifty years later. ''Alignment.'' Wickling culture constantly warns about the dangers of all evils, with some groups even going too far and disallowing self-pleasure in favor of helping others, making many wicklings lawful good. Some wicklings grow aggravated by how the culture treats darker things, and may end up being more chaotic or even evil alignments as a result. ''Size.'' Wicklings weigh about twenty to thirty pounds less than an average human, and usually are about a foot shorter, though their flames can be up to two feet tall when an older wickling has intense emotions. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Blazing Resilience. You have resistance to fire damage, and are immune to the flames of small nonmagical fire, such as candles or torches. ''Candlelight. ''You shed bright light for 15 feet and dim light for another 15 feet. You can use a bonus action on your turn to snuff out this light, or light it again. ''Knowledge of Evil. ''You are proficient in Religion, and when making Intelligence (Religion) checks made to recall knowledge about fiends or undead, your proficiency bonus is doubled for the check. ''Wickling Magic. ''You know the produce flame cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the daylight spell centered on yourself once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the scorching ray spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Ignan. Ignan is a language that sounds like crackling flames, used by fire elementals, which uses the Dwarvish script. Detect Balance Score: 28 Category:Races